


Irresistible

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Ren Suzugamori is a powerful cardfighter with an agenda.That agenda? Steal everything away from Toshiki Kai.Everything.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written on 1/29/14

When: Season 1, shortly after Miwa’s tied up by Jun (I probably messed up something in the time line somewhere tho woops)

His smokey gray eyes fluttered open. The room around him was cold, and dark, painfully unfamiliar. ‘Wait,’ he thought to himself, 'I was in the back ally. Where am I?’ He tried to look around but his neck ached, preventing him from doing so. He let out a small grunt as he attempted to right the pain, causing his neck to crack loudly, echoing in the darkness.

A door creaked open, flooding the room with light, stinging his eyes, causing him to recoil a few inches back. “Oh, good, you’re awake now,” a voice chuckled, “Miwa Taishi. I’m glad to meet you,” Ren Suzugamori grinned wildly as he flipped a light switch near the door way.

“Who in the world are… you?” Miwa asked, his voice choked and groggy. His throat burned, catching half of his questions before they could even reach his lips.

“Oh, sorry, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself,” he walked towards the blonde, his trench coat fluttering behind his every step. “My name is Ren Suzugamori, and I rescued you from that terrible, horrible group of underground thugs. Who knows what they were planning? What terrible, fiendish ideas they had for you,” Ren’s eyes widened, and his smile turned twisted as he locked onto Miwa.

The last words sounded more like a taunt to Miwa. He might have saved him him, but not because he was a good person. No, this man had something much more sinister turning in his head, and he wasn’t even trying to hid it behind the insane grin he wore. Miwa felt his body go cold, he could try to say it was a side effect of whatever he had been drugged with, but he knew better. “What about what kind of terrible, fiendish ideas do you have for me,” despite his present situation, Miwa couldn’t avoid his sarcastic nature, and instantly hopped he had been able to as Ren grew closer, suddenly looming over him, blocking all light.

 

“Now why on earth,” Ren placed his hand gently under Miwa’s chin, and pushed his face up so their eyes met, the blonde shivered at the touch,“would you even remotely consider that idea, I wonder.” Miwa swore for a second that, as their eyes locked, he saw a faint purple glow in the red head’s glare. “I’m a perfectly good person, Miwa.” He plastered a smile across his face.

The smokey-eyed blonde shook himself free of his fear for a moment, “Wait, how do you know my name!?” he managed to yell.

“Oh, Miwa, I know everything that matters to Kai,” the last word came out harsh, and his smile twisted at the mention of Kai’s name. “And I’m going to take all of it away from him. I already have Aichi Sendou under my spell. All I need still is you, Taishi Miwa.” He moved his hands onto Miwa’s shoulders, and gripped tightly.

Fear overcame Miwa in an instant. He felt the color drain from his face as he started to shake uncontrollably. He started feeling tears well up in his fogging gray eyes as consciousness started to slip away from him again. “Kai,” he whispered before finally slipping back to into his unconscious state.

Ren let out a small chuckle. “Kai doesn’t matter anymore. I’m your master now.”

 

“Where is Ren!?” Kai demanded as he stepped into the blue-lit cardfight room Foo Fighter’s headquarters prided itself so heavily on. He’d been told what happened by Jun, forcing his plan a bit a head of schedule. Aichi would have to wait. Ren was the root of the problem and now he was even holding a hostage.

“Kai, you don’t need to yell, I’m right here.” Ren stepped from behind the doorway on the opposite side of the room, “I’m flattered to hear you looking for me though, after all these years.”

“Cut the crap, Ren. You know why I’m here. Let Miwa go.”

“Oh, Kai, you haven’t changed. Always obsessed over something.” He started down a nearby flight of steps to reach Kai’s level. His eyes flashed as he looked to Kai. “What happens if I won’t let him go?”

The brunet grimaced slightly. “You wouldn’t leave me any other choice,” Kai produced a black deck case from his pocket, “I’d get him and you back at the same time.”

Ren began chuckling deeply. “Oh, Kai, you wouldn’t be fighting me.” He let out a whistle. The whistle was replied with the sound of shuffling footsteps down the hall. Kai tensed as they grew closer.

“What is it, Master Ren?” Miwa’s empty voice echoed through the room.

“Do you like my new pet, Kai?” Ren grinned, glancing at Kai through the corner of his eyes as his head turned to Miwa, “He wasn’t easy to train, but he’s been a thrill since I house broke him.” Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Ren stopped him before he could even start. “Don’t even bother. He’s all mine now,” he ran his fingers along the blonde’s cheek. “And soon enough, I’ll have Aichi like this too. Soon, you’ll loose all the people important to you, Kai, and you can feel the same way I felt when you left me.”


End file.
